My Prince
by Kim Tam Chun
Summary: Fic ke2 saia, yg baca harus review! pemaksaan!


**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,orang gila sudah kembali. Semua kangen kan sama aku –plak!-. Ini fic kedua aku yang idenya datang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya aku males banget buat cerita makanya fic yang kemarin nggak selesai. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh.**

***sujud-sujud* Maaf bukan saia! Bukan saia yang punya ES21! Bukan saia! Ampun, jangan nyalahin saia! Tolong ya, ini bukan punya saia! –plak!- klo fic ini, saia yang punya! *goyang Inul* ES21 punyanya sahabat saia –plak!- (*Jreng!* Musik: mode on) Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**My Prince**

**Warning: abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya kayak orangnya, gak ada romantisannya, dan gak ada humornya…….malah anehhh……………**

**(yang gak suka pairing ini, tombol back masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**Zaman dahulu kala di sebuah kerajaan bernama Devil Bats, hiduplah raja dan ratu yang selalu bahagia. Sang raja bernama Hiruma dan sang ratu bernama Mamori. Mereka mempunyai seorang putri yang sangat mereka sayangi yang bernama putri Suzuna. Mereka sangat menyayangi putrinya itu, sampai-sampai………….**

**Satu minggu yang lalu……..**

"Baginda!baginda!."Teriak ratu Mamori dengan nada cemas.

"Ada apa ratuku?."Jawab raja Hiruma

"Baginda, putri Suzuna menghilang!."Jelas ratu Mamori dengan nada sangat cemas

"Apa!.Tidak mungkin, mana pengawal yang menjaga putri Suzuna!."Teriak raja Hiruma dengan nada sangat marah

"Ada apa baginda raja?."jawab pengawal kerajaan sambil ketakutan

"Ada apa ayah?"jawab Suzuna dengan heran

"Ya ampun putriku, kau dari mana?"jawab mamori dengan nada senang

"Astaga, ibu aku tadi dari kamar mandi."Jelas putri Suzuna

**Hal itu selalu terjadi setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik. Astaga saia ajah sampe pusing buat cerita ini, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan ceritanya…..**

"Sayang apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?."Tanya ratu Mamori

"Tidak ada ibu!."jawab Suzuna dengan nada capek

"Cepat tidur!"suruh ratu Mamori

"Baik ibu."jawab suzuna

**Lalu saat putri Suzuna masuk ke kamarnya ia diserang oleh seseorang dan pingsan. Dan keesokan paginya istana pun mulai gempar. Siapakah yang menculik putri suzuna? baiklah ayo kita lihat……….**

"Baginda!baginda!cepat bangun!."teriak ratu Mamori sambil memegang sebuah kertas

"Ada apa ratuku?ini masih pagi."jawab raja Hiruma yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya

"Anak kita diculik."Jelas ratu Mamori dengan sangat cemas

"Apa!siapa yang berani menculik putriku?."Teriak raja Hiruma dengan sangat marah

"Putri kita diculik oleh raja Monta dari kerajaan pisang."tambah mamori

"Apa!cih dasar monyet sialan berani sekali dia menculik putriku."Jawab raja Hiruma. "Siapa pengawalku yang berani menyelamatkan putriku Suzuna?."Tambah raja Hiruma

**Karena tidak ada pengawal yang berani melawan raja Monta, raja Hiruma pun membuat sayembara yang berisi: kalau orang yang menyelamat putri Suzuna perempuan ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan (yeeeeeeee).Tapi kalau laki-laki akan dijadikan menantu raja Hiruma (huuuuuuuuuuuu).Lalu datanglah seorang pemuda yang igin menyelamatkan putri Suzuna…….**

"Selamat datang di kerajaan kami."Kata raja Hiruma dengan ramah

"Terima kasih baginda raja."Jawab sang pemuda itu sambil menunduk hormat

"Siapa namamu dan dari mana kau berasal?."tanya ratu Mamori dengan senang

"Saya Sena dan saya pangeran dari kerajaan Deimon."Jelas pangeran Sena

"Baiklah cebol sialan semoga kau berhasil menolong putriku."Tambah raja Hiruma sambil mempersilakan pangeran Sena pergi

**Sementara itu , ditempat lain raja Monyet dari kerajaan pisang sedang bertarung adu mulut dengan putri siapa yang menang?......**

"Dasar monyet sialan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"Tanya putri Suzuna sambil meronta-ronta dari tali yang diikatkan pada tubuhnya

"Kau kasar sekali sama seperti ayahmu."Jawab raja Monta dengan sombongnya

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku."Teriak putri Suzuna sekeras-kerasnya

"Aku hanya ingin meminta 10.000.000 pisang."Tambah raja Monta sambil membayangkan 10.000.000 pisang

"Hah,itu tebusan yang mudah."Jawab putri Suzuna

"Bukan itu saja aku juga ingin ayahmu menyerahkan ibumu."Tambah raja Monta sambil membayangkan ratu Mamori

"Apa!dasar monyet sialan."Tambah putri Suzuna sambil menendang tubuh raja Monta

**Sementara mereka sedang adu mulut ternyata pangeran dari kerajaan Deimon sudah sampai di kerajaan pisang………**

"Hei,Raja monyet lepaskan putri Suzuna ."Teriak pangeran Sena sambil memegang pedang yang entah dapat dari mana

"Kalau aku tidak mau,apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan putri Suzuna."Jawab raja Monta dengan sombongnya

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pedangku dan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 ,maaf maksudku 4,1 detikku."Jawab pangeran Sena

"Prajurit serang dia dengan pedang pisang kalian."Suruh raja Monta sambil memegang pedang pisang

"Baik."Teriak semua prajurit raja Monta

**Pangeran Sena pun bisa melawan semua prajurit Raja Monyet dan bisa menghindari meriam pisang dan pangeran Sena pun berhasil menyelamatkan putri Suzuna dan membawanya pulang…..**

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putriku."Jawab ratu Mamori sambil memeluk putrinya

"Sama-sama Ratuku."Jawab pangeran Sena

"Ia dan akhirnya Raja Monyet sialan itu kalah juga kekeke."Jawab raja Hiruma sambil tertawa sendiri (dsr ,maaf Hiruma)

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku maukah kau menjadi suami putriku?."tanya raja Hiruma

"Tentu,dengan senang hati (blushing mode on)."Jawab pangeran Sena

"Dan kau putriku apa kau senang."Tanya raja Hiruma sambil menoleh ke arah putrinya

"Aku sangat senang ayah (blushing mode on)."Jawab putri Suzuna

**Putri Suzuna dan pangeran Sena pun menikah,hidup bahagia selamanya dan mereka punya anak,anaknya punya anak,anaknya anaknya punya anak dan seterusnya.**

**The End!!!!!**

**Huwaa…….capeknya….saia ngetiknya dibantu oleh Eli-chan, ama Hili. Saia nie lagi ngumpul dirumah Hili. Biasa, saia ngetik Fic…Eli-chan ma Hili main kartu yang cangkul. Kadang Eli-chan ngetik nie Fic,..saia main ma Hili, Hili ngetik,…saia main ma Eli-chan terus dan terus sampai Fic nie selesai. Tiga kertas saia gunakan untuk buat Fic, terus kuketik ribet amat ya saia buat fic? Tulis dikertas, baru diketik..halah! (kok malah curhat ya?). yang penting Reviewnya! Mo ngeflame juga boleh! (mumpung saia kasih) tapi, harus yang baik! Mohon Reviewnya ya!**


End file.
